An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a bicarbazole structure, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes the use of the compound having the following bicarbazole structure as a hole transporting material. There is stated that the use of the compound as a hole transporting material may provide an organic electroluminescent device that is capable of being driven at a low voltage and has a prolonged service life. Patent Document 1 describes the compound containing a bicarbazole structure, but does not describe a structure containing a 3,3′-bicarbazole skeleton that has cyanebenzenes substituted on the two nitrogen atoms thereof. Furthermore, the compound is used as a hole transporting material, and the use of the compound as a light emitting material and the usefulness thereof are not described.

Patent Document 2 describes the use of the compound represented by the following general formula as a host material of a light emitting layer. It is stated that in the general formula, A1 and A2 each represent an aromatic hydrocarbon group or a heterocyclic group, A3 represents a monocyclic hydrocarbon group or a monocyclic heterocyclic group, m represents an integer of from 0 to 3, X1 to X8 and Y1 to Y8 each represent N or CRa, and Ra represents a hydrogen atom, an aromatic hydrocarbon group, a heterocyclic group, an alkyl group, a silyl is group or a halogen atom. Examples or compounds that are included in the general formula include compounds having a 3,3′-bicarbazole skeleton, but there is no description of data showing the usefulness of the compound represented by the general formula as a light emitting material.
